


Story of Picture 20.2

by 14SuzukiMeiri



Category: KA - Fandom, SOTUS - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14SuzukiMeiri/pseuds/14SuzukiMeiri
Summary: 钢炮和暖暖的第一次。
Relationships: KongphopXArthit
Kudos: 4





	Story of Picture 20.2

**Author's Note:**

> Minoto发布于Tunwalai。自翻。

Kongphop的房间

“Z，这，这，啊，唔……”Arthit还没来得及说什么Kongphop便低头堵住了他的嘴，边吻着他边把他仰面推倒在床上，接着跨到他身上去。  
“啵”Kongphop吮吸着Arthit的下唇，定睛看着他，眼里满是欲望，使得Arthit只得巴巴抬眼望着他求饶。  
“我不会像昨晚那样放过你了。”Kongphop坏笑，复又低下身吻他。  
“呃，唔～”Arthit承受着Kongphop带给他的蜜吻，恍惚间在喉咙里呻吟出声。  
Kongphop吸着Arthit饱满的嘴唇，响起“滋啾啵” 的声音，使得身下人的唇微微肿胀起来。  
“真甜。”Kongphop说完又立即将唇狠狠碾上了Arthit的，将炽热的舌伸入到Arthit的口腔里。  
“嗯～哈～”Kongphop离开时Arthit急忙喘气，还没等氧气充满Arthit肺部，Kongphop又再次碾上了那个丰满的唇。  
尝够Arthit嘴唇甘美的Kongphop将脸埋入Arthit雪白的颈间，色情地啃咬舔舐着直至在那里留下了几处玫瑰色的爱迹。  
“啊～”Kongphop嘴唇所到之处所带来的痒痛使得Arthit微微抵抗呻吟。  
Kongphop的手也开始不安分起来，他探入Arthit的睡衣，用手指挑拨那粉色的豆点直至它变得硬挺。  
“A……啊……Kongphop……嘶……好舒服。”Arthit呻吟着描摹着此刻的感受。  
“这才刚开始，我会让P更爽的。”Kongphop在Arthit身侧耳语，将他耳珠轻含在口中，挑起Arthit更多的情欲后Kongphop熟练的奏起更多爱的乐章。  
“额，嗯～”Arthit只得随着Kongphop赐给他的欢愉呻吟出声。Kongphop撩起Arthit的睡衣俯身含上那两颗粉嫩的甜蜜，“啄啄”出声，仿佛是什么世间美味。  
“啊，嘶。”Arthit呻吟着抬起胸让它们更靠近Kongphop的嘴。  
Kongphop的手游移至Arthit小腹，又继而下移探入他的睡裤中，隔着白色的内裤揉弄着Arthit的中心。  
“啊！”被摸到命根的Arthit轻颤了一下。  
Kongphop抚弄挤压着Arthit的中心，爽得Arthit扭动起来。  
Kongphop脱下Arthit的裤子，Arthit的坚挺立即弹跳出来。  
Kongphop用嘴将那硬挺包住的时候Arthit尖叫着制止，“啊，Kongphop，不要，别……”  
“嘶……啊～” Kongphop舔着龟头，使得Arthit失控的左右晃动起脸，他又用舌尖轻捅马眼，便有水从里面渗出来。  
Kongphop满意的打量着Arthit的举动，缓缓将整根阴茎包入口中，徐徐吞吐起来。  
“啊，啊，啊，嗯，嘶，啊～Kongphop。”  
Arthit舒服得呻吟出声，抬起臀好让自己更深入到Kongphop口中。  
“嗯。”Kongphop在喉间闷哼，他感觉到Arthit高潮的临近，更卖力地吞吐，爽得Arthit整个人扭动起来。  
“啊，Kong，啊～啊～嘶～我要……啊！”Arthit颤抖着狠狠插入Kongphop嘴里，近乎高潮。  
Kongphop心领神会，将阴茎退了一部分出来，仍然含着它的头部，用手快速的撸动起没有被嘴照顾到的部分，Arthit绷直了身体，攥紧身下的床单，爽得头颅高擎。那条滚烫的舌依然忘情地舔弄着龟头。  
“啊～嗯～Kong。A，A，啊～嘶～嗯～啊～嗯～啊～～～”Arthit拉长情色的呻吟，颤抖着将爱液灌满了Kongphop的嘴。  
Kongphop不假思索地吞下了Arthit的温热，并伸出舌头舔掉残留在唇上的液体，凝视着Arthit，搞得Arthit害羞起来。  
“咳咳，你疯啦，竟然吞得下去。”Arthit大喘着气怨念道，又将脸别开，不去看眼前这香艳得令人羞赧的画面。  
Kongphop笑着说：“为什么？很甜啊。”

就在Kongphop企图脱去Arthit睡衣的时候，Arthit及时抓住了那只手，“等，等一下。”  
“怎么了？”Kongphop茫然。  
“一，一定要脱掉吗？不脱可以吗？”Arthit害羞地问。  
Kongphop好笑的说：“emmm，如果不脱掉待会儿会被弄脏的。” 眉目里满是愉悦。  
“哈？弄脏？“Arthit一脸不解，衣服会被什么弄脏。  
“就……”Kongphop拉长了声音，视线落到自己裆部。

“可以关灯吗？”Arthit又问。  
“有什么好害羞的，我都看完了。”Kongphop边说边挑衅地看他。  
“Kongphop！”看见自己被用那样的视线看着，Arthit赶忙抬起手遮掩自己的身体。  
“P’Arthit。” Kongphop温柔地喊着对方的名字，伸手缓缓将对方的手拉开，Arthit也没再阻止，Kongphop轻松地除去了所有遮盖。  
Kongphop脱光了对方和自己的衣物。  
“请交给我吧。”  
Arthit凝视着Kongphop的双眼，回答：“……嗯。”  
Kongphop咧开嘴笑，把Arthit再次推倒在床上，欺身上去。  
Kongphop将润滑液剂在手里后将手伸到Arthit后穴。“啊。”在他手指接触到穴口的瞬间Arthit微微颤抖了一下。  
Kongphop抬眼看了看他，用手指在穴口缓缓打着圈，然后才一点点推进那无人探索过的粉色密道。  
Kongphop缓缓将食指深入，直至一个指节，他抬头观察Arthit的反应，看看是否可以前进。  
“啊。”Arthit只是由于异物的入侵轻微抖动了一下。  
此时Kongphop才敢缓缓将手指塞入最底，轻轻抽插起来，好让Arthit习惯。  
“额，嗯。” 后穴传来的奇妙快感让Arthit在喉间发出喃喃的呻吟。  
Kongphop看着眼前香艳的画面，强忍着欲望问到：“疼吗？” 要不是因为担心Arthit，念在是他第一次的份上，他可能早就挺身而入将眼前人吃干抹净了。  
“啊，不疼，嘶～” Kongphop的手指依然在后穴进进出出，使得Arthit不停的呻吟。Kongphop觉得应该是时候了，于是抽出手指，提起自己硬得已经青筋毕露的中心抵向那粉色的密道。  
“嗯～～～”Kongphop扶着阴茎在Arthit的入口画圈，舒服得他低吟起来。  
为了更容易进入，Kongphop抬起Arthit的腿挂在自己肩上，俯冲向Arthit身体。  
“啊，Kong，疼，啊，疼。“Arthit疼得眼泪花蓄满眼角，糯糯地抵抗着，而Kongphop才刚刚把头放了进去。  
Kongphop感到一阵钝痛。“嗯，P’Arthit别绷得这么紧啊，啊，嘶，放松一点。” Arthit将Kongphop头部绞得死紧，抵抗他进入的时候Kongphop差点就这样缴械投降。  
Kongphop一口气推到底，然后停在那里，使得Arthit尖叫出声：“Kongphop，啊，别推，拔出来，啊～啊～啊～”  
“A，嗯，P’Arthit别，别动。“Arthit难受的扭动起来试图想让Kongphop出去，可这反而让Kongphop的欲火更熊熊燃烧了起来。  
“疼，Kong，唔，我疼。“ Arthit疼得眼泪直流，仿佛身体被撕裂一般。  
Kongphop小心翼翼地吻去Arthit的泪水，然后温柔地亲吻Arthit的唇，试图安抚他，让他放松。

Kongphop感到Arthit的放松后边吻着他边摆动起臀部。  
“啊，啊，Kong，疼，嗯～”即使Kongphop缓慢地抽插着，Arthit仍能感到疼痛。  
“P‘Arthit忍一忍，只是疼一下而已，亲亲。”说完Kongphop又欺身亲吻Arthit，继续缓缓抽插着。  
“啊，啊～啊，嘶～” Kongphop捏住Arthit翘臀挺身的某些时刻，Arthit开始舒服地呻吟起来。  
“感觉好点了吗？”Kongphop将脸埋入Arthit雪白的颈间，满含欲望的轻声问他。  
“啊嗯，不疼了，啊，啊，嘶～” Arthit边呻吟边说。  
两具肉体紧紧相拥在一起，肉贴着肉，不留一丝缝隙。Kongphop紊乱的气息喷薄进Arthit的耳朵里，使得Arthit浑身酥软，不自觉将指甲嵌入Kongphop的背。  
“A，啊，唔，嘶～～啊～Kongphop，快点。” Arthit让Kongphop加快速度，听到爱人这么说，Kongphop立即曲膝跪在床上，加快了臀部抽插的速度。  
“嗯～～” Kongphop高频的抽插使得身下人也抬起腰附和他，让他舒服得低哼出声。  
“啊啊啊啊，Kong，嗯～～啊～嘶～～”Kongphop开足马力挺进的时候Arthit高叫起来，身体止不住的颤抖，床也不甘示弱的咿呀出声。  
床上两人爱之乐章越奏越强，床也跟着咚咚咚的撞击着墙壁。  
Kongphop继续快速的抽插着片刻不停，而且还把手放到Arthit的阴茎上撸动起来，使得Arthit不停的高喊出声：“啊啊啊啊啊，Kong，啊～啊～啊啊，唔唔，啊啊～”  
“唔～P’Arthit，嘶～啊～” 快要到来的高潮逼得Kongphop低吟出声。Kongphop疯狂的进入着Arthit，前方不断有淫水流出，天然的润滑剂使得Kongphop更顺利的进犯着他。  
被淫水润滑的阴茎迅猛的抽插着，捣得淫水粘稠，泛起白色的泡沫，“噗噗”响着。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，哼，嘶，啊～Kong，A，啊啊，哼，嗯～啊～” Arthit抽搐着尖叫着，绷直了身体，再次射出白色黏稠的爱液，污湿了两人的腹部。  
Arthit射精时紧紧缠住了Kongphop，逼得他承受不住也绷紧身体，低吼出声 ，“啊，P‘Arthit～啊～嘶～嗯～啊～” 把爱液喷洒在Arthit的甬道里。  
“呼～呼～” Arthit大喘着气，由于刚才的激情使得他全身一片嫣红。  
“呼～嗯～”Kongphop又动了两三下，阴茎继续留在Arthit的身体里，他俯下身温柔缠绵地吻Arthit，吻到Arthit呼吸不畅将他推开。  
“Kong爱暖暖哦。”Kongphop柔情无限的说着，让人真切感受到了这份爱。  
“嗯，爱你哦Kong，亲亲。“Arthit拉下Kongphop啄了他的唇，又害羞的迅速别过脸。  
Kongphop被Arthit刚刚可爱的动作激得咬牙切齿。为什么要咬牙切齿？Kongphop明明暗下了决心，这是P’Arthit第一次所以为了保护他只做一次的，可这下撩拨得他欲望又起来了。

“啊！Kongphop你要干嘛？”刚才还在害羞的Arthit此刻惊愕地转过脸问他。  
“我不行了，再做一次可以吗？”Kongphop一边撒娇一边缓缓动起腰。  
“不要了Kongphop，我累了……啊……还很困……嗯嗯……” Kongphop故意研磨着某个地方，使得Arthit边说边呻吟出声。  
“好不好嘛，好不好嘛嘛嘛嘛～” Kongphop可怜巴巴地抬眼看Arthit。  
“就一次哦。”  
“好的。”Kongphop立即奏响了他与Arthit的第二篇章。  
“啊啊，Kong，嘶～啊～用力点。”  
“得令！亲爱的～嗯～～嘶～”

“P’Arthit再来一次吧。”  
“哈？不，不要Kongphop，别……啊……啊……”

夜还很长，Kongphop一直求着再来一次，直到天快亮起来。


End file.
